About Us
by Kecebong
Summary: Napasku tercekat. /  "Lantas?" Tanyaku dengan suara datar./  "Aku tidak ingin kau salah mencintai seseorang." Tapi aku sudah mencintaimu. Orang yang paling salah untuk dicintai.  Aku menelan ludah. Uchiha Sasuke kapan kau dapat mengerti perasaanku.
1. Chapter 1

MINNA! Bong kembali dengan fic sasuhina baru loh! Hehehe. . . . WISH mungkin masih agak lama untuh update. Gomen ne. . .

.  
>Adakah yang berminat membaca fic bong yang ini?<br>Ah, moga aja ada.

.

.  
>.<p>

YOSHHHH….

.

.

.

Disclimer : Bapak tiri Bong *plakkkkk

Pair : SASUBONG *plakkkkk

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

WARNING : GAJE, OOC, TYPOS, ANEH

.

.

About Us Chapter 1

.

.

.

Mataku menatap kesal huruf-huruf yang berjejer dalam layar laptop di hadapanku. Shit. Lagi-lagi aku melamun dan membuang-buang waktu dengan memikirkan hal-hal yang sangat tidak penting.  
>Aku mencoba untuk lebih berkonsentrasi. Dan mulai mengetik kembali laporan yang harus kuselesaikan malam ini juga. Aku tak peduli pada jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah mengerjakan sesuatu yang bermanfaat sehingga aku bisa sejenak melupakan semua masalah yang ada dalam hidupku.<br>Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, seorang manajer Personalia di perusahaan properti dan aku adalah perempuan paling merana di dunia ini. Umurku hampir menginjak duapuluh tujuh tahun, masih single tanpa ada prospek suami. Dan malangnya, aku cinta mati pada seorang laki-laki sejak kecil. Ya, kehidupan cintaku cukup tragis. Aku tinggal di Konoha city sendirian di sebuah apartemen. Orangtuaku ada di Hokkaido bersama adikku, Hanabi yang baru saja lulus kuliah. Dan kabar terakhir yang kudengar, Hanabi akan di lamar oleh laki-laki yang sudah hampir tiga tahun menjadi kekasihnya. Ya, Tuhan. Aku sebagai kakaknya memang ikut merasa senang, tapi dalam hati aku juga merasa malu, karena aku yang lebih tua akan di langkahi oleh adikku sendiri.  
>Bukan berarti selama ini aku selalu menutup diri pada semua laki-laki. Hanya saja rasa cintaku pada 'dia' sudah sangat dalam sehingga membuat matahatiku selalu buta pada segala cinta yang mencoba hadir dalam hidupku.<br>Aku lelah untuk terus beranggapan bahwa aku hanya menyukai 'dia' bukan men-cin-ta-i-nya. Bagaimana bisa rasa cintaku mati jika orang yang selalu aku cintai sejak kecil terus menerus ada di sekitarku dan selalu memberiku perhatian lebih.  
>Lelah, aku lelah. . .<br>"Masih kerja?" Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara dan menemukan lelaki pemilik sepasang mata onyx di pintu ruanganku. Aku hanya memberikan senyuman kecil padanya dan kembali melayangkan pandanganku ke layar. Oh, SHIT. Lagi-lagi aku salah mengetik.  
>"Aku harus menyelesaikan laporan." Ucapku tanpa menoleh kearahnya.<br>"Laporan apa?"  
>"Evaluasi bulan lalu." Tanganku kembali kugunakan untuk mengetik. Kumohon, jangan salah mengetik lagi. Aku lelah terus menerus mengetik tanpa luput dari kesalahan.<br>"Santai saja," mataku secara refleks menoleh padanya yang saat ini duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapanku dan hanya terpisah oleh meja. Aku menatap laki-laki di hadapanku dengan penuh tanya. "Sedikit terlambat tidak masalah." Ia memberiku senyuman khasnya yang begitu menggoda.  
>"Kau bukannya sudah pulang?" Tanyaku sambil mulai mematikan laptop.<br>"Belum. Tadi hanya ke mal." Jawabnya sambil menggerakan tangan untuk melonggarkan dasinya. Dan dapat kucium aroma vanilla dari tubuhnya. Aku tersenyum. Ternyata dia masih terus memakai merek parfum yang dulu pernah kuberikan.  
>Sejenak aku dapat sedikit menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapanku. Aku tak peduli pada statusnya yang kini adalah atasanku sebagai Direktur Utama. Yang selalu ada dalam pikiranku adalah 'dia sahabatku' sekaligus laki-laki yang aku cintai sejak kecil. Uchiha Sasuke, ya itulah namanya.<br>Kalau ada yang bisa membaca pikiranku dan bertanya mengapa aku sangat menyukai Sasuke, sejujurnya satu-satunya alasan yang bisa keluar dari mulutku adalah bahwa Sasuke-lah laki-laki paling sempurna dimataku. Dia hampir selalu juara kelas, dia dari keluarga yang sangat berada, dan dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Tapi yang kini lebih penting dari itu semua adalah, Sasuke salah satu laki-laki paling tampan yang pernah kulihat sepanjang hidupku.  
>Aku mengenal Sasuke semenjak kelas 1 SD dan selama itu sampai sekarang, aku tahu bahwa segala sesuatu tentang Sasuke selalu luar biasa. Mulai dari wajahnya, ranking di kelasnya, hingga pacarnya yang selalu gonta-ganti. Meskipun begitu, aku sama sekali tidak menganggapnya lebih dari sekadar sahabat dan juga seorang laki-laki yang mustahil bisa kudapatkan.<br>"Melamun lagi?" Aku tersentak, lalu mendapati tangan Sasuke ada di atas keningku. "Tidak panas." Ia berguman.  
>"Aku memang tidak sakit." aku merapikan poni rambutku, lalu mulai merapikan barang-barangku. "Tadi kau bilang, kau ke Mal?" kulihat Sasuke mengangguk. "Dengan?"<br>"Hanya mengantar Karin." Jawabnya ringan.  
>"Karin yang anak baru itu?" Tanyaku.<br>"Hn." Sasuke sepertinya tidak peduli bahwa Karin adalah pegawai baru paling cantik di perusahaan.  
>"Lusa kau sibuk?" Tanya Sasuke padaku.<br>"Hm, ada rencana mau nonton."  
>"Nonton? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?"<br>"Yah, kau kan ada pacar."  
>Laki-laki tampan itu memberikan tampang malas lalu berkata, "Pacar?"<br>Aku memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya.  
>"Loh, itu.. Aduh aku lupa siapa namanya. Itu yang rambutnya pirang. Itu pacarmu kan?"<br>"Cih, kau ini seperti baru mengenalku saja. Date Hinata, hanya date. Beda!"  
>Aku hanya menggeleng. "Memangnya kau tidak ada rencana sama dia?"<br>Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Never."  
>Aku tahu betul jika Sasuke sudah bertingkah laku seperti ini terhadap perempuan, maka perempuan itu pasti sudah membuatnya ilfil dan sebentar lagi mereka akan history atau mungkin sudah history. Inilah yang menyebabkanku tak bisa menyatakan perasaanku pada Sasuke. Aku sangat dan terlalu mengenal laki-laki ini. Dia tak pernah mau serius berhubungan dengan perempuan. Padahal banyak perempuan yang mencintainya. Dan bahkan banyak yang sudah di tinggalkan Sasuke, tapi tetap saja masih menggilainya. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke sepenuhnya karena perempuan normal mana yang bisa menolak wajah tampannya. Apalagi dengan latar belakang pendidikannya, keluarganya yang kaya raya dan tingkah lakunya yang selalu sopan dan perhatian pada setiap perempuan. Dan hal ini memberikan Sasuke kebebasan untuk gonta-ganti pacar.<br>Tidak seperti Sasuke, aku hanya menjalani hari-hari dengan menjadi pengamat yang baik bagi hubungan Sasuke dengan Konan, Matsuri, Temari, dan banyak lagi perempuan lainnya yang aku tidak ingat.  
>Namun, aku sadar bahwa Sasuke takkan pernah melirikku.<br>"Kenapa lagi sama yang ini? Terlalu manja?"  
>"Begitulah." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada malas.<br>"Kau ini! Kenapa juga mau pergi date kalau ujung-ujungnya kau campakan?" Omelku.  
>"Aku kehabisan alasan untuk menolaknya." Jelasnya polos.<br>Aku tahu Sasuke jujur padaku. Aku menghela napas pelan.  
>"Kau tidak takut dia menerorku lagi, seperti pacarmu yang waktu itu?"<br>Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Ino, maksudmu?"  
>"Ya, Ino. Kau tahu sendiri kan, dia sampai menerorku sebulan penuh karena mengira aku penyebab putusnya hubungan kalian."<br>"Aku tak peduli." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum nakal padaku.  
>"Ya, sudah. Lain kali hati-hati kalau memilih perempuan. Aku tak mau ibumu memintaku untuk mencarikanmu perempuan baik-baik lagi."<br>Untuk kesekian kalinya aku bertemu dengan Ibunya Sasuke, beliau lagi-lagi menanyakan apakah hubunganku dengan Sasuke serius. Ketika itu, aku hanya tersenyum miris dan mengatakan bahwa aku dan Sasuke hanya bersahabat. Beliau memintaku untuk mencarikan perempuan yang baik untuk putra tunggalnya. Menurut beliau, selama ini perempuan yang dibawa pulang oleh Sasuke bentuknya tidak keruan. Ada yang masih memakai kawat gigi, dan ada yang pakai rok sampai kelihatan celana dalamnya karena terlalu pendek.  
>"Siapa bilang aku tidak hati-hati?" Sasuke menatapku dengan mata yang seolah marah.<br>Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Membuatnya kesal adalah rutinitasku yang sangat menyenangkan.  
>"Kenapa tanya masalah lusa?" Aku dengan cepat berusaha menetralisir keadaan. Aku tak mau membuat atasanku marah, memecatku, lalu membuangku ke jalan.<p>

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihatku ganti topik.  
>"Hanya mau mengajakmu jalan." Jawab Sasuke sambil menatap langit-langit ruang kerjaku.<br>"Oh, jadi stok pacarmu habis ya, makanya kau kembali padaku?" Ledekku.  
>"Aku rindu padamu." Sasuke kemudian berkata. Wajahnya polos, tidak berdosa. Aku cukup kebal dengan wajahnya yang seperti ini, sehingga kata-kata mesranya sudah hampir tidak mempengaruhiku lagi. Aku memandang Sasuke beberapa saat sebelum menjawab.<br>"Jangan-jangan, tadinya rencana mau pergi sama siapalah namanya, ya?" Tanyaku dengan nada curiga.  
>"Tidak."<br>Aku tahu betul bahwa Sasuke berbohong dan aku memang tahu bahwa aku hanyalah di jadikan cadangan.  
>"Aku pikir-pikir lagi, ya." Ucapku akhirnya.<br>"Kau tega sekali, nona. Ayolah, kumohon. Aku mau makan malam denganmu. Jam tujuh, aku jemput, oke?"  
>Aku sudah tahu kebiasaan Sasuke. Dia paling suka mengajakku makan. Aku hanya mengangguk, tanda menyetujui rencananya.<br>"Ayo!"  
>"Ha?" Tanyaku bingung.<br>"Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang, nona." Ia mencium punggung tanganku dan bersikap seperti seorang pangeran yang hendak mengajak sang putri untuk berdansa dengannya. Aku tersenyum kecil.  
>"Oke."<p>

.

.  
>0o0<p>

.

Aku membanting tubuh di ranjangku. Astaga. Sampai kapan aku harus memendam rasa cinta yang meluap ini. Begitu menyakitkan melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang selalu gonta-ganti pacar. Aku cemburu. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya.  
>Harus bagaimana?<br>Aku harus bagaimana?  
>Tak mungkin aku mengatakan perasaanku tanpa merubah keadaan diantara aku dan Sasuke. Mungkin saja nanti persahabatanku dan Sasuke akan hancur, atau parahnya aku akan di benci Sasuke.<br>Aku tak mau hal itu terjadi.  
>Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah sekeliling kamarku yang terkesan minimalis dengan tembok bercat putih, lantai berwarna putih, lemari yang juga berwarna putih, meja rias dan ranjang yang tidak terlalu besar.<br>Entah mengapa pikiranku terlempar untuk membayangkan bagaimana mewahnya apartemen yang ditinggali Sasuke. Aku hanya ternganga melihat apartemen yang di desain untuk laki-laki itu. Segalanya terlihat maskulin mulai dari sofa serba putih, entertaiment centre dengan teknologi terkini, dapur dan lantainya yang terbuat dari marmer putih. Tapi yang mengagumkan adalah semuanya terlihat rapi, teratur dan terurus.  
>Kenapa aku bisa tahu itu semua?<br>Yah, simple. Karena aku sering ke apartemennya untuk memasakkan makanan apabila ia sedang malas makan di luar. Entahlah aku bingung mendeskripsikan bagaimana hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Kami terlalu mengenal satu sama lain dan sangat dekat. Dan yang paling aku sesalkan adalah, ternyata Sasuke tak benar-benar mengenal diriku. Karena ia tak kunjung sadar pada perasaanku. Ataukan mungkin dirikulah yang terlalu pandai menutupi perasaanku. Entahlah.  
>Perlahan diriku mulai merasakan rasa kantu yang amat menyiksa. Aku akhirnya menyerah dan menutup kedua mataku.<p>

.

.  
>Ooo<p>

.

.  
>Hari yang di janjikan oleh Sasuke akhirnya tiba. Aku mengenakan dress warna putih selutut yang mengembang. Aku juga memakai kamisol warna senada yang kulapisi dengan kardigan warna violet. Rambut panjang sepinggulku kubiarkan tergerai. Aku memakai sepatu putih yang behak lima senti. Yah, cukup sederhana namun tetap terlihat anggun. Kini aku duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang tengah mengemudikan mobilnya. Ia mengenakan celana jeans hitam dan kemeja yang juga berwarna hitam. Lengan kemejanya sengaja di lipat sampai siku. Ugh, kenapa laki-laki ini begitu mempesona.<br>Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Astaga. Wangi pemuda ini benar-benar membuatku tergoda. Vanilla. Wangi yang sangat kusukai.  
>"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.<br>"Hn? Ah, tidak."

Oh, Tuhan. Jangan biarkan Sasuke tahu bahwa tadi aku mulai berpikiran kotor tentangnya. Kalau saja aku punya keberanian lebih, maka saat ini aku akan melahap Sasuke bulat-bulat.  
>Astaga. Kenapa aku bepikiran seperti ini.<br>"Kau aneh." Ia terkekeh lembut.  
>"Ya, dan kau malah mengajak orang aneh ini jalan malam ini." Aku tertawa sambil memalingkan wajahku dari wajahnya. Aku melihat ke sekeliling tempat yang kami lewati. Yah, seperti biasanya. Sasuke akan memilih tempat makan yang mewah. Seleranya memang selau tinggi. Dasar tuan muda.<br>"Kita makan di tempat biasa?" tanyaku dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Sasuke. "Kenapa banyak diam, eh? Kau aneh malam ini." Aku menatapnya curiga.  
>Pasti ada yang disembunyikannya dariku. Tak biasanya si playboy ini main rahasia padaku. Apapun pasti dia ceritakan padaku.<br>"Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan?" Akhirnya aku mengutarakan isi kepalaku. Sasuke tak bereaksi. Dia hanya meliriku kemudian menghela napas.  
>"Tidak ada."<br>"Bohong." Ucapku dengan tak sabar.  
>"Sudahlah Hinata, jangan berdebat denganku." Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan bosan.<br>"Turunkan aku disini." Ucapku dengan nada memerintah.  
>"Ayolah, Hinata. Jangan seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin mempertemukanmu dengan-" Kulihat Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Oh, ternyata ada niat terselubung disini. Aku tersenyum getir. "Pacar barumu, eh?" Mobil tetap melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Dan dapat kulihat dengan jelas Sasuke menghela napas panjang.<br>"Bukan." Jawabnya pelan.  
>"Lantas?" Aku menatapnya bingung. Sejenak aku sadar, kini Sasuke telah menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Ia kembali menghela napas lalu memandang ke arahku dengan pandangan yang sangat berbeda dengan biasanya.<br>"Calon istriku."

.  
>Deg<p>

.  
>~TBC~<p>

.  
>T.T.. Jadinya aneh..<br>Gimana nih? Apa gak usah dilanjutin ficnya?

.

Udahlah! Ayo RnR minna!


	2. Chapter 2

MINNAAAAAA…!

Sesuai permintaan bong update kilat!

Tapi gomen, chapter ini langsung tamat..T.T

Hohohohoho …. Gomen juga, coz gak bisa update WISH, gak nyangka loh ternyata banyak yang nunggu fic itu.. temen bong ampe tanya-tanya mulu kapan update.

.

.

.

Ah, cukup curhatnya… gomen lagi, coz bong gak bisa bales ripyu minna… hehehehe

Oya, jangan lupa baca fic bong yang Dei's Note ya,,, itu fic humor pertama bong. Ada sasuhina dan pair lainnya juga kok. Terus ada Yourself,, ini ichiruki.

.

.

.

Yoshhhh,,,, yonde kudasai!

.

.

Disclimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Pair : SASUBONG *plakkkkk*

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

WARNING : GAJE, OOC, TYPOS, ANEH

.

.

"C-calon istrimu?" aku membekap mulutku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Astaga apalagi ini. Tak cukupkah Sasuke telah menyakitiku dengan semua pacar-pacarnya, dan kini dia memberitahuku tentang calon istrinya. Malang sekali nasibmu Hinata. "Keh, lalu untuk apa kau membawaku, hah?" Aku menatap Sasuke marah. Bisa-bisanya dia mengajakku menemui orang yang paling tidak kuinginkan hadir dalam hidup Sasuke.  
>"Kumohon Hinata, kau hanya perlu ikut bersamaku menemuinya untuk-" aku sudah hampir membuka pintu mobil, namun tanganku ditahan olehnya. "Untuk membatalkan pertunangan."<br>"Memangnya aku peduli!" aku mengempaskan tangan Sasuke yang menahanku. Namun akhirnya aku tertegun. "Membatalkan?" Seruku kaget. Sasuke mengangguk.  
>"Aku hanya perlu mengenalkan dirimu sebagai pacarku. Jadi, kumohon kau harus bersedia." Kulihat ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.<br>"Kau menipuku!" aku menghujaninya dengan tatapan marah. "Tega sekali kau."  
>Melihat reaksiku sepertinya Sasuke sadar bahwa ia telah menyakitiku. Tiba-tiba tanganku di genggamnya. Secara refleks aku menarik tanganku. Tapi, tangan Sasuke menggenggam erat tanganku. Kuletakan kembali tanganku di pangkuanku, tapi tidak membalas genggaman Sasuke.<br>"Kau marah?" Tanya Sasuke pelan.  
>Kau ini bodoh atau apa gila, hah? Jelas-jelas aku marah! Umpatku dalam hati.<br>Ketika aku tetap membisu, Sasuke berkata. "Aku belum ingin menikah. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan, orangtuaku selalu menyuruhku menikah secepatnya. Aku masih ingin melakukan hal-hal seperti clubbing, dating, jalan-jalan, dan melakukan hal-hal normal lainnya sebagai laki-laki single."  
>Mataku mulai basah. Aku tahu dia jujur padaku.<br>"Tapi tidak harus dengan melibatkanku, kan?" Sebelah tangan Sasuke yang bebas bergerak untuk menghapus air mataku.  
>"Maafkan aku. Orangtuaku pasti akan mau membatalkan pertunanganku jika tahu kalau pacarku adalah dirimu." Dia berbicara dengan tetap menggenggam erat tanganku. "Jika aku memintamu secara terus terang, kau pasti akan menolak, kan?" Ucapnya lembut.<br>Kuakui kata-katanya memang benar. Aku pasti akan menolak permintaan gilanya ini. Bagaimana jika orangtua Sasuke setuju dan memintaku kami untuk menikah secepatnya. Memang tak masalah bagiku, tapi akan jadi masalah besar bagi Sasuke. Hey, ini Sasuke. Dia masih ingin bebas sebebas-bebasnya tanpa ada ikatan pernikahan.  
>"Kumohon."<br>Aku menghela napas berat lalu memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan gerah.  
>"Aku mau pulang."<br>"Hina-"  
>"Kau bisa meminta pacar-pacarmu, kan? Tidak harus aku, Sasuke. Kini kedua telapak tangan Sasuke menangkap wajahku dan membelai pipiku dengan sangat lembut.<br>"Aku minta maaf, Hinata. Sungguh aku minta maaf. Kumohon, aku takan melakukan ini lagi. Kumohon maaf aku." Dia berbisik dengan nada suara yang amat bersalah.  
>"Aku mau pulang." Aku tetap bersikeras. Namun dapat kurasakan bibir hangat Sasuke mencium keningku lembut.<br>"Kau ke apartemenku saja, hm? Aku tak mau membiarkanmu sendirian." Aku tak menjawab. Aku hanya menganggukan kepala sebelum Sasuke melepaskan wajahku dan akhirnya membawaku ke apartemennya.

.  
>0o0<p>

.  
>"Dingin?" Aku meringkuk di sofa sambil memeluk lutut. Aku menatap malas Sasuke yang tengah menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimut. Aku tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.<br>Entah mengapa malam ini aku merasa marah. Entahlah aku marah pada siapa, aku tak tahu. Hanya saja emosi dalam diriku ini begitu meluap-luap. Aku takut akan melampiaskan kemarahanku pada Sasuke. Aku takut dan tak mau lagi berdebat dengan laki-laki yang kini duduk di sebelahku dan tengah menatapku dengan tatapan yang amat lembut.  
>"Masih marah?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Mata onyxnya menatap wajahku dengan tatapan yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan.<p>

"Maaf." Ucapku pelan.  
>"Untuk?"<br>"Tak bisa jadi 'pacar' yang ingin kau kenalkan pada calon istrimu." Kulihat Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mulai membuka kancing kemeja atasnya.  
>"Aku sudah menelepon ibu. Dan tetap akan di batalkan dengan ada atau tanpa aku disana." Sasuke merubah posisi duduknya agar lebih dekat denganku. "Hey."<br>"Hm?" Entah mengapa dadaku terus bergemuruh saat tubuhku bersentuhan dengan tubuh Sasuke.  
>"Jika ada yang bertanya padaku, siapa orang yang paling mengerti aku dan paling berarti bagiku, maka jawabannya hanya ada satu." Sasuke kemudian menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk membelai kepalaku. "Yaitu kau."<p>

DEG

Napasku tercekat. Tenang Hinata. Kau sudah berpengalaman untuk menghadapi sikap lembut Sasuke yang seperti ini.  
>"Lantas?" Tanyaku dengan suara datar.<br>"Aku tidak ingin kau salah mencintai seseorang." Tapi aku sudah mencintaimu. Orang yang paling salah untuk dicintai.  
>Aku menelan ludah. Uchiha Sasuke kapan kau dapat mengerti perasaanku.<br>"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" Tanyaku curiga. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke selalu bersikap aneh.  
>"Sai," Sai? Kenapa dengan Sai? "Aku dengar kau tadi siang pergi makan siang dengan dia."<br>Aku mengangguk, meskipun bingung mengapa dia menanyakan hal yang tidak penting itu.  
>"Kenapa kau mau?" Lanjutnya dengan nada bingung sekaligus menuduh. Mendengar nadanya yang menurutku terdengar menghina, aku tersinggung.<br>"Memangnya Sai kenapa?" Tanyaku balik.  
>"Dia terlalu tua untukmu."<br>"Dia hanya setahun lebih tua darimu." Balasku.  
>"Really?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.<br>Aku mengangguk.  
>"Dia terlihat jauh lebih tua dariku," guman Sasuke. "Tapi kau jangan pergi lagi dengannya." Lanjutnya dengan nada lebih keras.<br>"Sasuke, kau ini kenapa lagi?" Tanyaku tidak sabaran. Aku sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya.  
>"Banyak gosip buruk tentangnya." Jawab Sasuke.<br>"Gosip tentangmu juga buruk."  
>"Oke, tapi Sai itu playboy." Jawab Sasuke lagi dengan tanpa memandangku.<br>"Tidak jauh berbeda denganmu." Balasku. Astaga. Kenapa lagi sekarang. Apa Sasuke belum cukup melukaiku tadi. Sekarang dia malah marah-marah tanpa sebab padaku. Oh, bukan tanpa sebab. Tapi hanya karena aku pergi makan siang dengan teman sekantorku.  
>"Maksudmu tidak jauh berbeda?" Kini Sasuke memandangku dengan kening berkerut. Jelas-jelas aku membuatnya tersinggung.<br>"Kau dan Sai sama playboynya."  
>"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Suara Sasuke agak meninggi. Nadanya terdengar aneh.<br>"Penting tidak kita berdebat hanya karena aku makan siang dengan Sai?" ucapku keras. "Kau ini kenapa, hah?"  
>"Tapi menurutku itu penting."<p>

.  
>DEG<p>

.  
>Kembali aku harus membasahi kerongkonganku.<br>"Menurutku tak penting." Ucapku dengan nada dingin lalu mulai bangkit dari kursi, tapi lengan Sasuke menahanku.  
>"Aku tak mau kau di permainkan."<p>

Mata Sasuke tak berbohong saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Perlahan Kurasakan tangannya membelai wajahku. "Kau tak pantas di permainkan. Kau terlalu baik untuk di sakiti."  
>Aku hanya tersenyum getir.<br>Jadi, itukah yang membuatmu takan pernah mau menjadikanku salah satu pacar kilatmu?  
>"Ini hidupku. Kau tak berhak mencampuri hidupku!" aku menghentakan tangan Sasuke lalu mulai bangkit dan melangkah menuju pintu. "Aku pulang."<br>"Aku antar."  
>"Tidak usah!" Desisku dengan nada dingin.<p>

.  
>0o0<p>

.  
>Sesuai rencanaku, selama beberapa hari ini aku sukses menghindari Sasuke. Telepon maupun SMS darinya tak pernah aku jamah.<br>Alasan aku menolak bicara dengan Sasuke sebetulnya cukup simple. Aku masih sakit hati pada sikapnya yang menurutku aneh akhir-akhir ini.  
>Hari ini aku libur kerja. Dan itu artinya aku bebas dari Sasuke. Hari ini aku ingin membeli bahan persediaan makanan untuk di isi di lemari pendingin.<br>Aku malas membawa mobil, jadi aku naik bus ke departement store. Sudah cukup lama aku tidak jalan-jalan sendirian seperti ini, karena biasanya aku di temani oleh Sasuke.  
>Sasuke.<br>Entah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Aku kini berjalan menuju pintu masuk, namun seseorang dari belakang menepuk punggungku. Orang itu ternyata Bibi Mikoto. Ibunya Sasuke.  
>"Bibi sendirian?" Tanyaku basa-basi sambil mencium kedua pipinya.<br>"Di antar sopir. Kalau tahu kau kemari, bibi pasti akan membuat janji denganmu." Aku sangat menyukai beliau. Bibi sangat baik padaku. "Mau belanja?"  
>"Iya, Bi. Tapi sepertinya ku mau membeli minuman dulu."<br>"Bibi temani, ya." Tuh kan. Beliau ini sangat baik.  
>Kami berjalan menuju food court dan memesan minuman. Aku memilih lemontea sedangkan bibi jus melon.<br>"Hinata, kau ini kenapa dengan Sasuke?"  
>"Eh? Kenapa? Maksud Bibi?" Aku bertanya dengan nada bingung.<br>"Beberapa hari ini Bibi lihat Sasuke jadi gampang marah." Jawab Bibi sambil meminum jusnya.  
>"Mungkin masalah pekerjaan." Balasku.<br>"Tidak mungkin. Bibi cukup mengenal dia. Jika masalah pekerjaan tidak mungkin sampai seperti ini. Masalah perempuan, ya mungkin saja."  
>UGH<p>

Seratus untuk bibi.  
>Aku hanya tersenyum samar.<br>"Kau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Bibi sambil memandangku curiga. Aku menggeleng panik.  
>"Bibi tanyakan langsung saja pada Sasuke."<br>"Dengar, Hinata," kurasakan tangan bibi menyentuh punggung tanganku yang perlahan mulai berubah menjadi genggaman. "Sasuke adalah anak kesayangan Bibi dan apapun akan Bibi lakukan untuknya. Dia minta pertunangannya dengan Tenten di batalkanpun, Bibi lakukan. Maka dari itu, Bibi mohon jika kau memang tahu sesuatu, tolong kau bantu dia. Hanya padamu Bibi bisa mempercayakan Sasuke."  
>Astaga.<br>Perkataan Bibi membuatku kian merasa bersalah.  
>"Kau tahu kan, anak itu selalu saja main-main. Bibi cemas. Bibi tahu Sasuke selalu merepotkanmu. Tapi Bibi mohon, tolong kau jangan tinggalkan dia."<br>"Maksud Bibi?"

.  
>0o0<p>

.  
>Tepat keesokan harinya aku memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke. Aku harus bertemu dia saat ini. Aku ingin tahu tentang alasan kenapa akhir-akhir ini sikapnya neh.<br>Dari pagi hingga siang aku menunggunya. Tapi ternyata dia tak kunjung datang ke kantor.  
>Dan akhirnya aku dengar dari sekretarisnya, ternyata Sasuke pergi keluar kota selama seminggu.<br>SHIT!

.

Selama seminggu aku menunggunya pulang dengan keresahan yamg meluap. Memang betul aku bisa meneleponnya, tapi aku ingin berbicara langsung padanya.  
>Hari ini aku menghadiri acara yang di selenggarakan oleh relasi perusahaan. Sebuah pesta syukuran atas dibukanya cabang perusahaan baru. Aku datang bersama Sai. Ya, dia juga manajer sepertiku.<br>Ketika aku sedang berjalan menuju stan minuman, tiba-tiba aku melihat Sasuke. Dia yang seharusnya masih di luar kota ternyata sekarang berdiri di samping perempuan cantik yang kutahu adalah Sakura, mantan pacarnya yang seorang model.  
>Aku berhenti melangkah. Aku melihat tangan perempuan itu melingkari tangan kiri Sasuke. Terlihat serasi. Ya, sangat serasi.<br>Aku sadar, jika aku terus berada disini maka aku pasti akan menangis. Rasa ini tak wajar. Aku merasa cemburu.  
>Sia-sia.<br>Aku menunggunya dengan perasaan gelisah, tapi setelah bertemu aku malah mendapatinya tengah bermesraan dengan perempuan lain.  
>Ternyata Sasuke ya tetap Sasuke. Dia akan selalu di kerumuni perempuan.<br>Tidak ada tempat untukku dimatanya.  
>Terselimuti kemarahan pada diri sendiri, aku buru-buru berbalik kearah aku datang. Terlambat. Sasuke sudah melihatku.<br>Tidak. Jangan saat ini. Aku tak mau bicara dengannya.  
>Aku segera melangkah menghampiri Sai yang tengah berbicara dengan temannya.<br>"Sai." Aku menarik lengannya.  
>"Hey, kau kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat-"<br>"Aku mau pulang." Ucapku cepat.  
>"Baikla-"<br>"Hinata akan pulang bersamaku." Tubuhku oleng karena aku ditarik kasar oleh Sasuke. Untunglah aku tidak jatuh ke lantai karena lengan Sasuke memeluk pinggangku.  
>"Sai, ayo pul-"<br>"Ka-u-pu-lang-de-ngan-ku, NONA!" Geram Sasuke, lalu menyeretku pergi dari ruangan itu.  
>Air mataku tumpah. Aku tak peduli kemana Sasuke mebawaku pergi.<br>Tanpa kusadari kini kami sudah berada di parkiran. Aku menatap ragu padanya. Apa mungkin dia mau meninggalkan Sakura di dalam sana.  
>"Ayo masuk!" perintahnya. Namun aku bergeming."Ayo Hinata, kau mau pulang kan?"<br>"Tapi Sakura?"  
>"Tidak penting," ucapnya lagi. Aku tetap bergeming. "Apa kau mau aku menyeretmu masuk kedalam mobil, hah?" kulihat dia menatapku marah. Bukannya masuk, aku malah melangkah menjauh. "Hinata!" Teriak Sasuke sambil mengejarku dan menangkap lenganku.<br>"Lepas!" Aku menghentakan tangannya, tapi gagal.  
>"Berapa kali aku bilang, kau jangan pernah dekat-dekat lagi dengan Sai, hah? Dia tidak baik untukmu!" Teriaknya. Aku hanya menatapku sedih dengan mata basah.<br>"Jangan pedulikan aku." Gumanku pelan, lalu perlahan tubuhku ditarik oleh Sasuke kedalam pelukannya.  
>"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku marah karena melihatmu dengan Sai dekat. Kumohon maafkan aku." Ia memelukku erat.<br>"Kau juga pergi dengan Sakura." Aku membalas pelukannya.  
>"Kau cemburu." Ucapnya dengan berbisik. Aku dengan cepat melepas pelukannya dan melangkah kebelakang.<br>"Tidak. Aku tidak cemburu." Aku menghapus air mataku dengan kedua telapak tanganku.  
>"Aku mencintaimu."<p>

.

.  
>Ya Tuhan, dia baru saja bilang mencintaiku.<p>

Mimpi.

Aku pasti sedang bermimpi.

Bangun Hinata! Bangun!  
>Sasuke maraih tanganku. Tangannya terasa hangat. Aku memandang matanya. Ingin rasanya aku percaya pada kata-katanya. Aku mendekatkan keningku ke keningnya, lalu tanganku bergerak naik kelehernya.<br>"Aktingmu bagus, Sasuke." Aku tersenyum getir lalu mulai menjauhi tubuhnya.  
>Tanpa kusangka Sasuke malah menarik tubuhku dan menciumku. Aku tak bereaksi apapun. Aku hanya menangis.<br>"Kau tidak mencintaiku, Sasuke." Ucapku lirih.  
>Kurasakan tangan Sasuke mencengkeram wajahku.<br>"Tak sadarkah kau selama ini aku gonta-ganti pacar demi siapa? Aku berusaha sempurna untuk siapa? Apakah kau tidak pernah sadar, hah? Semuanya untukmu! Untuk melihatmu cemburu dan mau mengakui perasaanmu."  
>"Lalu apa alasanmu tentang kau yang tidur dengan perempuan-perempuan itu, hah?" Aku menatapnya nanar.<br>"Hanya sebuah kebutuhan biasa." Ucapnya dengan wajah polos. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu-  
>PLAK!<br>"Kau brengsek!" Kini aku benar-benar sudah tak sanggup untuk menahan tangisku. Aku terduduk di aspal lalu menangis sambil memeluk lutut.  
>Kurasakan tubuhku terselimuti oleh jas. Aku tahu ini jas Sasuke. Aku menunduk.<br>"Sejak kecil aku menyukaimu hingga saat ini. Ah, bukan. Bukan menyukaimu, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu. Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, Hinata. Kumohon maafkan aku."

.  
>0o0<p>

.  
>Aku terbangun dan melihat Sasuke masih tertidur di sebelahku. Wajahnya tersenyum damai. Napasnya terdengar ringan. Ingin rasanya aku meringkuk di dalam pelukannya dan di selimuti tangannya yang besar. Ah, pasti aku akan merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya.<br>Kembali aku mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Aku tetap tak mau menjawab pernyataan cinta Sasuke dan memaksa pulang. Namun Sasuke berhasil menyeretku ke dalam mobilnya dan akhirnya membawaku ke apartemennya.  
>Semalam. Tidak terjadi apapun.<br>Aku perlahan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku yang masih memakai piyama milik Sasuke. Aku dengan sangat hati-hati membelai wajahnya dengan tangan kananku.  
>Ya, Tuhan. Dia sangat tampan.<br>"Kagum padaku, eh?" Aku kaget. Astaga, ternyata Sasuke sudah bangun.  
>"A-aku-"<p>

Aku hanya dapat menganga saat Sasuke menyematkan sesuatu di jariku. Ada sebuah cincin disana. Perlahan ia menggeser posisi tidurnya untuk lebih dekat padaku. Jari-jarinya meraba wajahku. Mata onyxnya menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.  
>"I am really," Sasuke mencium keningku, "Trully," dan mencium hidungku, "Madly," sudut bibirku, "And deeply in love with you." Dia mencium bibirku lembut. "Please, marry me." Ucapnya sepenuh hati sambil menatapku.<br>Aku tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.  
>Aku baru mengerti sekarang apa artinya hidup dengan orang yang aku cintai dan juga mencintaiku.<p>

.  
>~FIN~<p>

.  
>Hm.. Gak gantung kan endingnya? . . . Yang bilang gantung, bakalan bong GIGIT! Kyahahaha. . . .<p>

Arigatou buat yang udah mau repot-repot ripyuuuuuu…

Dan yang udah mau ngefav juga…

Yang udah baca tapi gak ikut ripyu juga…..

ARIGATOU!

Nah, bong udah tenang deh buat hiatus lama…..

Jaa mata ne, minna! *lambai-lambai*


End file.
